t3hmetroidgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of minor characters in T3H Metroid Galaxy
The following is a list of minor characters in T3H Metroid Galaxy. Admiral Dane Admiral Dane is the leader of the Federation fleet above Norion. He later helps fight in the massive war, bringing a fleet of reinforcements. His ship is later destroyed by Bad Grammar Boy. Although he survives the crash, he is killed shortly afterwords by Anonymous. Appears In *The Finished Fight Begins Again *Ridley's Revenge *Final Phaaze Fight *The Great War, part 2 *The Great War, part 4 *The Final Showdown *Filler Issue *YEEAAH! Amorbis Amorbis is actually three large worm-like creatures attached to a central sphere. Samus destroys this creature by allowing it to suck her into its mouth, in Morph Ball form, then dropping a bomb to destroy that head. Amorbis also decapitates Chuck Norris. Appears In *More Chuck Norris *Oveur!!1!! *The End! *Issue 100 The Blood Gulch Group The Blood Gulch Group are the main characters from the machinima series Red vs Blue. Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut, Church, Tucker, and Caboose all make appearances in T3H Metroid Galaxy 2 as mercenaries hired by Davy Jones. Appear In *T3H Metroid Galaxy 2 *Issue 100 Chuck Norris Main article: Chuck Norris Chykka Chykka is a giant insect resembling a moth, which knocks out Samus after after she and Oveur attack it. Chykka is capable of firing a silky strand from its abdomen, which Oveur uses to his advantage to destroy the creature. Appears In *Oveur!!1!! *Oveur's Big Day *The End! *Issue 100 Cortana Cortana is Master Chief's AI unit. She helps him perform technological tasks that are impossible for himself to do. Appears In *Exit Strategy *This is the Way the World Ends God God appears in the last few issues as the God of the world. He is drawn as the opposite of the Future Writer, with white robes, short hair, and a beard, whereas the Future Writer has black robes, long hair and no beard. He revives Ovuer after his death. Appears In *It's Almost Over, part 1 *Issue 100 The Guru The Guru is an old man who lives in the center of the Earth and protects the activation key for the Future Writer's superlaser. He is capable of redirecting lightning and so is able to fend off the Future Writer. However, the Future Writer ultimately prevails, and the Guru is killed. Because the immortality of the series' characters comes from the Guru, who was once immortal himself, his death caused the characters to be able to be killed permanently. Appears In *Issue 100 Dr. Phil Dr. Phil appears with Oprah to "save" the main characters. After Oprah transforms into a demon, she kills him by blowing up his head with "voodoo powers". Appears In *O is for Oprah *Wild Winfrey *Issue 100 Emperor Ing The Emperor Ing is a large Ing with many eyes and a long tail. Samus defeats it rather easily, something that she mentions. The Emperor Ing's destruction causes the collapse of Dark Aether. Because she destroyed it, her ship is fixed by the resident Luminoth. Appears In *Deus Ex Machina *The End! *Issue 100 The Fangirls The Fangirls are a strange group of anime-obsessed girls who kidnap people to turn them into members of the group. They are led by Micheal Jackson. Appear In *The Fangirls *The Camp of the Fangirls *The Leader of the Fangirls *Monster Bait *A Tale of Two Idiots Flaahgra Flaahgra is a praying mantis-flower hybrid that, like Kraid, is too large to entirely fit on one panel. Flaahgra eats Samus but does not digest her, allowing her to rip through its stomach in her Morph Ball form. Appears In *Deja Vu *The End! *Issue 100 Gandrayda Main article: Gandrayda Geraldo Rivera Geraldo Rivera is present at the courthouse in the series finale, filming an episode of Geraldo at Large. He gets into a fight with Chuck Norris over his prediction of Samus's verdict. Appears In *The End! *Issue 100 Ghor Main article: Ghor Gorea Gorea is a monsterous creature that lives in the prison world Oubliette. It is locked away with the Omega Cannon, the Great Weapon Samus was told to find in season 7. When she finds it, she uses it to kill Gorea. Appears In *Alpha Gorea Omega *Issue 100 Gravemind Gravemind is the sentient leader of the parasitic Flood. He is a Venus flytrap-like creature with many tentacles that lives in a generator shaft on Norion. He captures Ridley and brainwashes him, along with Kraid and Mother Brain. He is blown up by Master Chief when he flips an explosives-laden Warthog into his face. Appears In *Ridley's Revenge *Alliance *Gravemind's Plot Helios Helios is a robotic guardian of Elysia. It has five spherical weakpoints that must be targeted with seeker missiles to be destroyed. Appears In *Skytown Escape High Prophet of Mercy The High Prophet of Mercy is one of the Covenant's hierarchs. After Regret is killed, he and Truth discuss their plans. The Future Writer kills Mercy, but Truth escapes. Appears In *The Arbiter's Journey High Prophet of Regret The High Prophet of Regret is one of the Covenant's hierarchs. He captures Oveur and interrogates him about the human homeworld. Oveur lies and says Earth is not the human home planet, inadvertently affecting the storyline of Halo 2. He is killed by the Future Writer. Appears In *Leviathan *Cloud City *Skytown Escape Jackie Chiles Jackie Chiles is Samus's attorney, who has never lost a case until the series finale, when he fails to prevent Samus and her friends from going to jail. He later reappears in T3H Zelda Galaxy as Davy Jones's lawyer. Appears In *The End! *Issue 100 Leeroy Jenkins Leeroy Jenkins is the person playing Ridley's theme song at the Artifact Temple. Samus throws a rock at his head and knocks him out, causing him to later testify against Samus in the series finale. Appears In *Temples *The End! *Issue 100 Kanden Main article: Kanden Michael Jackson Michael Jackson is the leader of the Fangirls. He sets the group of heroes to death by forcing them to watch 800 straight episodes of Pokemon, which would attract the monster in the jungle to come eat them. This plane fails when the monster eats him instead. Appears In *The Leader of the Fangirls *Monster Bait *A Tale of Two Idiots *Issue 100 Mogenar Mogenar is the guardian of Bryyo's Leviathan seed. He is a large robot with several orbs on his front, which, when destroyed, deactivate him. He can also fire his hands at his enemies. Appears In *Leviathan Nega Writer The Nega Writer is a strange being who impersonated the Writer. The Writer's villainous behavior in the issue The Writer was long considered to a continuity error, but was much later retconned to be a different character. The Nega Writer holds one of the Writer's keys to his half of the Duo Stone, and falls off a cliff. The Future Writer finds him, and he manages to give away the heroes' general location to him before dying. More on the Nega Writer will be revealed in The Future Writer Chronicles. Appears In *The Writer *The Nega Writer *Return to the Field Noxus Main article: Noxus Oprah Winfrey Oprah Winfrey appears with Dr. Phil to "save" the main characters, but after Oveur insults her she transforms into a demon. Appears In *O is for Oprah *Wild Winfrey *Two Down, One to Go *Issue 100 Omega Pirate The Omega Pirate is a huge Space Pirate that appears in the Phazon Mines. Samus manages to destroy it after a short fight. Appears In *Omega Pirate *The End! *Issue 100 Peter Jackson Peter Jackson is the famous movie producer of the Lord of the Rings trilogy and the 2005 King Kong remake. He appears in Metroid: T3H Movie to film Samus, Oveur, and the Writer in a Metroid movie adaptation. He later arrives to rescue the group from the island on which they had been stranded. Appears In *Metroid: T3H Movie *A Tale of Two Idiots *Issue 100 Quadraxis Quadraxis is a four legged insectlike machine that vanadalises the comic and turns everything three-dimensional, until the Writer reverts everything to normal. Appears In *ZOMG 3-D *Quadraxis Version *The End! *Issue 100 Ranielle Dousseau Ranielle Dousseau is an Italian woman who lives on the mysterious island. She warns the group about the Fangirls. Her name is a parody of Danielle Rousseau, the stranded French woman on Lost. Appears In *The Fangirls *Issue 100 Rodney and Virginia Aran Rodney and Virginia Aran are Samus's parents, who are dead by the time of the main series. They appear in the spinoff as scientists working on a weapon that can permanently kill people, as well as discovering the Relics of the Old People. The Future Writer kills them as they protect baby Samus from him, but not before they create a trap using the Relics that imprisons the Future Writer for the next two and a half decades. Appear In *Meeting of the Minds *Caught in the Act *Child of Fate *Opus Dei Rundas Main article: Rundas Spire Main article: Spire Stupid, Stupider, Scott, and Steve Main article: Stupid, Stupider, Scott, and Steve Sylux Main article: Sylux Tartarus Tartarus is the leader of the Covenant Brutes. He is told by the High Prophets to kill Oveur and the traitor, the Arbiter. He pursues them on a Banshee, a chase that ends when Tartarus slams into a cliff and dies. Appears In *The Arbiter's Journey *Chase Scene Thardus Thardus is a huge rock-like monster that can turn itself into a ball similar to Samus. Its only weakness is a weak spot in its chest that can only be seen with thermal vision. Appears In *Don't Call Me Shirley *Bowling for Thardus *The End! *Issue 100 Trace Main article: Trace U-Mos U-Mos is one of the Luminoth who helps repair Samus's ship. His name is not revealed until the 50th issue. Appears In *Orientation *Yet Another Escape *The End! *Issue 100 Weavel Main article: Weavel Category: T3H Metroid Galaxy Category: T3H Metroid Galaxy characters